fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Buchanan
Richard is a good friend of Drake Vista, and is a student in Fiore Academy. Appearance Personality He is usually a lazy person, who, despite being a genius in the academy, does not wish to participate in classes; will often ditch them. This usually gets him in trouble with the various teachers in the school. Despite this, he is very friendly, and instead of treating Drake like a spoiled brat from a rich and powerful family, actually treated him as a normal student in the academy. Though he is lazy, Drake can be very analytical. He can conjure up plans on the fly, and have dozens of backup plans to go with them. Richard is strong in both body and mind, and has an IQ of a genius. His tactical prowess is incredible, as said by Drake. Relationships History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Master Magician:He is a highly skilled mage, and easily could be a rival for Drake and Azuki Isshi. He uses a type of mist magic which keeps him and his magical power hidden, he also uses Speed Magic, combined with high skill in ninja swordsmanship and his mist magic to defeat opponents with stealth. As well as this, he is also adept in direct combat, capable of fighting with his sword for prolonged periods of time. He has also inherited a large amount of skill in Dark Magic from his father. Genius Intellect: 'As well as having high combat ability, he is very observant and analytical person, capable of discerning another person's emotions with ease. In battle, he uses his intellect to conjure up various theories for th opponent's abilities, but his most astonishing ability is to pick the right strategy out of the many he performs. Drake says that he could be the next strategist of the Fiore Military, given his intellectual prowess at a young age. Mist Magic He uses a type of magic which allows either himself, or the environment to turn into a mist like substance. This allows him to move in battle undetected. However skilled magicians can break through the mist with raw magical power. Spells *'Shroud: 'This technique conjures a large amount of mist which allows Richard to move undetected, however skilled users can see through it. *'Coiled Mist: 'This technique solidifies the mist to what makes it look like grey misty vines, which tie the enemy, allowing them to be immoblised. Dark Magic Due to his grandfather once being the head of a powerful, yet unknown Dark Guild, he is highly skilled in many forms of dark magic, and is capable of confronting dark mages. His magical power is usually dormant, and once released takes the form of a evil purple aura, with a strange tattoo on his arm. Spells *'Dark Concert: 'This technique activates his dark powers, it allows him to increase his physical and magical powers drastically. *'Melody of Darkness: 'This conjures a powerful sound wave which is able to injure the enemy using dark energy. *'Reaping Panther: This technique covers his blade in dark energy which increases the blade's overall cutting power. Trivia His personality and intellect are based off Shikamaru Nara from Naruto. His mist magic is based off the Mist Technique used by Zabuza from Naruto. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Ash9876